


Caged Pet

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cage Play, Cages, Collars, Dom Badboyhalo, Handcuffs, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Smut, Spanking, Sub Skeppy, pixel anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darryl treats Zak like an animal, and Zak loves every bit of it.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 288
Collections: Anonymous





	Caged Pet

Zak whined and shifted his hips, whimpering at the feeling of the plug inside him. He lifted his cuffed hands to grip the bars of his cage and stared longingly at his boyfriend. Darryl had promised to take care of him after his stream, but he was taking forever. No matter how much Zak whined and panted, Darryl just ignored him, keeping his focus on the stream.

The door creaked open, bringing Zak’s attention to the dog that had just entered the room. Lucy trotted over to Darryl’s chair and gave a short yip.

Immediately, Darryl turned his chair and began scratching her ears. “Hi, Lucy-loo! How’s my sweet girl? How are you?” he cooed happily.

Zak felt a pang of jealousy. When _Lucy_ demanded attention, Darryl didn’t hesitate to give it, but when _Zak_ demanded attention, Darryl ignored him. He couldn’t help but be upset at that.

It didn’t matter. He could be patient. He could be good. He _would_ be good.

He let his thoughts wander, almost immediately settling on what Darryl was going to do to him after the stream. Maybe he’d go slow, torturing him until he was begging for release. Or maybe he’d go straight into it, pounding him into the mattress until he cried. Either one admittedly turned him on.

He itched to touch himself, but Darryl had made it very clear that he wasn’t allowed. He just had to wait a little longer, and then Darryl would touch him. Darryl would take care of him.

“All right, everyone, I’m gonna end the stream now!” Zak’s head shot up. Darryl was ending the stream. Darryl was going to take care of him.

Darryl said a few more goodbyes before finally, _finally_ , ending the stream. He took his time stretching his arms and standing up before going over to Zak’s cage at last. He stuck his hand through the bars and gently stroked Zak’s cheek. “What a good boy, you were so patient during my stream,” he cooed, a fond smile on his face.

Zak leaned into the touch, eyes full of desperation and lust. “You’ve been so good, I think you deserve a reward,” Darryl said. “You want me to let you out?”

Zak nodded eagerly.

“Okay,” Darryl said before standing up and grabbing the key to the cage as well as a leash. He unlocked the cage and reached in to hook the leash onto Zak’s collar.

Zak crawled out of the cage as best as he could with his cuffed hands, allowing Darryl to use the leash to guide him over to the bed. He sat between Darryl’s legs and submissively rubbed his face on the older’s bulge.

Darryl chuckled and stroked Zak’s hair. “So eager,” he commented. He unzipped his pants and pushed them down enough that he could get his boxers down as well, revealing his half-hard dick. “You want it?”

Zak nodded. “Please, Master…”

“Okay, you can have it.”

Zak didn’t hesitate to begin kissing and licking at Darryl’s dick, making it fully erect in seconds. He licked a long stripe from the base to the tip, making Darryl groan and grip Zak’s hair.

Deciding not to tease his boyfriend any further, Zak curled his lips around his teeth and put his mouth around it. Darryl moaned louder and automatically pushed Zak’s head farther down, causing him to choke. Zak’s eyes began watering, but he couldn’t deny that it felt good.

His own dick twitched, reminding him that it still hadn’t received any attention. As he began to bob his head, he carefully reached down and began to stroke himself. Surely Darryl wouldn’t mind, right?

The next time Zak pushed his head down onto Darryl’s cock, he let out a muffled moan from the combined stimulation on his throat and his dick. When his head was soon tugged upward and off his boyfriend, he knew he’d been caught.

“Touching yourself without permission, pet?” Darryl asked, the disapproval evident in his eyes and voice. Zak whimpered shamefully and looked to the side. Darryl gave a fond sigh and stroked his hair gently. “I’ll let it slide for now, since you were so good during my stream. But if you disobey me again, I’ll have to punish you. Understand?”

Zak let out a fearful whimper at the look in Darryl’s eyes and nodded.

“All right, come here,” Darryl said, giving the leash a tug to prompt him to get on the bed with him. Zak obeyed and climbed up before quickly being pulled into a kiss, which he eagerly sank into. As much as he enjoyed being treated roughly, he couldn’t deny how much pleasure he got from just a kiss.

He broke the kiss and moaned as Darryl reached down and shifted the plug that was still in his ass. He panted as the plug was pushed in and out, teasing him. Darryl continued in this manner until Zak’s patience finally snapped. “Hurry up, stop teasing me!” he whined.

Darryl immediately pulled his hand away. “You were so good during my stream, what happened?”

Zak dipped his head. “I’m sorry…”

“Sorry isn’t enough.” Within a few seconds, Zak had been moved facedown across Darryl’s lap. “You were bad, and now you need to be punished.”

Darryl rested his hand on Zak’s bare ass. Zak gripped the sheets in anticipation. “I want you to count the number of spanks for me, and then you’re going to thank me for each one. Is that clear?”

Zak nodded and bit his lip nervously, then cried out as the first bout of pain stuck him. “One, thank you.” Tears pricked at his eyes as the second slap was delivered. “T-two, thank you.”

This continued for a while, Zak dutifully counting and thanking Darryl after each one, until at last the final spank was given. Zak sobbed as the slap was delivered, but the pain stayed. “What number was that, Zak?” Darryl prompted.

“F-f-fifteen.”

“And what do you say?”

“Thank you, Master.”

Darryl helped the smaller man sit up and gently kissed him. “Good boy.”

Darryl allowed Zak to cry into his chest for a bit as he soothingly rubbed his boyfriend’s bruised ass. Once Zak had calmed down, he reached down and pulled out the plug. “I think you’ve waited long enough.”

Zak gasped as the plug was removed and quickly moved himself so he was on all fours with his ass in the air. Yes, he was desperate, but he’d been waiting to be fucked for hours.

Darryl chuckled as he lubed himself up. “Eager, are we?”

Zak nodded. “Please, Master, I need you inside me. I’ve been waiting for so long, I need it, please,” he begged.

Darryl smiled and lined himself up with Zak’s hole. “Well, when you ask like that, how could I say no?” And with that, he pushed himself in.

Zak cried out from the combined pain and pleasure and started panting as Darryl quickly began thrusting. He buried his head in the pillow in an effort to hide the slutty moans that were spilling out of his mouth.

He moaned louder as Darryl’s thrusts located his prostate. The sound was quickly cut off and his head was pulled up from the pillow as Darryl suddenly pulled on the leash. Tears formed in Zak’s eyes, but he couldn’t deny how much pleasure it gave him, being used by Darryl.

His dick twitched, precum leaking from its head. He gasped for air as soon as Darryl’s grip on the leash tightened. “P-please..” he whispered.

“What was that, pet?” Darryl asked, beginning to move faster.

Zak moaned erotically, the pleasure almost becoming too much to handle. “Please, Master, please, I need to cum! Please, I need it so bad, please, let me cum,” he begged.

“All right, pet, you can cum.”

Zak did so just a few thrusts later, cum spurting out of his dick all over the bedsheets. Darryl fucked him through his orgasm, then pulled out so as not to push him into overstimulation, instead giving himself a handjob until he released onto Zak’s bare back.

Darryl unlocked Zak’s collar and handcuffs before collapsing on the bed, exhausted. The two lovers cuddled into each other, Darryl stroking Zak’s hair gently. “You did so well, took me so well,” he whispered.

Zak smiled. “You got me all sticky,” he whined.

Darryl chuckled. “Come on, let’s go shower, we can sleep afterward,” he said.

Zak seemed inclined to refuse, then thought better of it, deciding he didn’t exactly want to wake up later with dried cum on his back. So he nodded, allowing Darryl to help him stand up. He immediately whimpered in pain, recalling what his ass had had to endure.

Darryl smiled fondly and picked him up, carrying him to the shower. “I love you, Zak,” he said.

“I love you too, Master.”


End file.
